


our eyes told the dawn that we were old

by fits_in_frames



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-03-23
Updated: 2007-03-23
Packaged: 2018-01-21 12:04:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1549829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fits_in_frames/pseuds/fits_in_frames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He doesn't think he's ever been more content in his life, what with the engine of the Impala still warm under his back, and Sam making little noises of awe next to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	our eyes told the dawn that we were old

**Author's Note:**

> _our years put together counted thirty_  
>  _but our eyes told the dawn that we were old_  
>  {donovan // to try for the sun}  
> 

Dean folds his hands over his chest and closes his eyes. He doesn't think he's ever been more content in his life, what with the engine of the Impala still warm under his back, and Sam making little noises of awe next to him.

Look, Dean! he says, pawing at his brother's arm, There's another one!

Mmmm, Dean says, and shifts lazily without opening his eyes.

Dean, Sam says, shaking him now, Dean, look at the horizon.

Dean half-opens his eyes and glances over Sammy to the thin pink line of the impending sunrise, but then his eyes settle on his little brother. Sam is wrapped up in Dean's jacket, his head is turned to the side, and the little bit of his profile that Dean can see is bursting with wonder. He doesn't understand how anything can amaze Sam anymore--two years ago he saw his first demigod, for cryin' out loud--but there's some things about being thirteen that Dean is fairly sure he never experienced. And so Dean sees a meteor shower as falling rocks, a sunrise as pollution in the atmosphere, but Sam--Sam sees poetry. It's a good minute before he realizes Sam is staring at him.

You okay? Sam asks.

Yeah, he says, yeah, I'm okay. We should go, Dad will be wondering where we are.

Okay, Sam says, and slides off the hood, lands on his feet. He takes off the jacket Dean had put on his shoulders an hour ago, holding it out like a wet towel after a shower. Dean smirks at him, takes the jacket, ruffles his hair. He puts the jacket on, but it does nothing for the sudden coldness in the center of his belly as they get in the car and drive away.

**Author's Note:**

> Check out the remix by amchara [here](http://starnightfic.livejournal.com/10590.html).


End file.
